Neon Rose
by epic insanity666
Summary: A faunus' life will never be the same as he and his "Partner" find themselves in a situation with one of them joining the most famous Academy in remnant, Beacon. a school where Hunters and Huntresses train to become hunters of the grimm being the line of defense. but what would happen if a god of Joy were to help in an unlikely form of heroism
1. Chapter 1

Neon rose

_My life wasn't always normal… well I can agree with you ever since I got that shard in my heart, I was surprised myself that I wasn't dead by the thing that was jabbed straight through my chest but it came with a side effect by what "He's" told me. My name is Isaac Jones and the guy that now Lives in my head… calls himself Ultan Alegria and he's been giving me a few tips on how to control my abilities, which originated from him, it was shocking to say the least but he's been helpful to me and my family. Giving me the power to heal anyone, but what makes it more fun… is I can do more than healing._

The street was silent in Vale, the only sound was the soft beat of music as a lone teen in a light blue trench coat walked alone in a light blue hoodie, pants and a deep blue cargo pants with combat boots and a pair of headphones which was perfectly hidden by the hood which had two lightning bolts on both sides in white his hair was freely flowing down to the left side of his face same colour as the bolts on his hood. All was quiet until the teen stopped sniffing the air like an animal before he turned around showing bright blue iris' and pitch black eyes

"Well it seems we have a brat out for a walk" said a thug walking towards Isaac as said teen was surrounded by four more thugs looking like prey to them

"*Sigh* Do you guys ever learn?" said Isaac yawning tiredly as he scratched his ear which was a lions pure white with stripes

"You little Faunus Punk!" scowled the lead Thug seconds before he was electrocuted startling the rest of the thugs as Isaac moved in a blur taking them down in a second stopping as small sparks of electricity sparking off his body in light blue lights before he shook his right hand halting the flow as he looted the thugs smiling as he found a wallet full of lien making him grin as he continued on his stroll holding five wallets full of fifty Million Lien smiling until he came to a stop putting the wallets away as he scanned his surroundings until he felt his mind haze slightly

"Ultan how long have you been resting friend?" questioned Isaac happily walking forward his a mask formed over his face leaving the headset alone

"Hey I've been sleeping less lately so don't blame me!" Yelled Ultan as Isaac continued forward wincing at his partner's antics of Immaturity smiling happily before he shot up a wall in a bolt of lightning turning in mid-air before landing on his feet ignoring the small electricity running out of his feet as he walked forward before he burst into a sprint crouching seconds before he leaped with a bolt of electricity letting him float in the sky before he landed again this time in silence sneaking to the roof window and look inside scanning below until he noticed movement inside making his eyes narrow as he watched a man step into the light wearing a white coat a ball hat and a cane making Isaac frown unimpressed until he saw White fang members walk into view with crates of Dust, which made Ultan stir

"Ultan calm down we need to alert the authorities… not steal for ourselves remember" said Isaac silently causing the stirring to halt

"Hey is was me that told you to do the right thing and plus I wasn't focusing on the dust… I was focusing on hearing them talk open the window but be careful" said Ultan causing Isaac to nod before he quietly open the window sneaking in to Ultan's annoyance before he hid behind crates letting the deal between the criminal's continue until he tapped a wrench onto the ground making him freeze

"You check what that was" ordered the white fang member causing Isaac to sigh as he bolt jumped to the roof unnoticed as a criminal checked where he was minutes ago causing him to sigh in relief before watching the deal go down before he smirked as they exchanged crates until Isaac leaped down sending them back with a shockwave

"And the base go boom!" laughed Isaac sending a shock wave to everyone present smirking as he stood among the unconscious criminals before he frowned looking behind him to notice the white coat man missing making him groan as he ran out the door looking both ways in annoyance until he slumped down in defeat preparing to continue patrol until he heard a beeping sound making him frown as he turned around with a frown moving towards the warehouse making him freeze as he noticed a bomb

'Shit!' was all Isaac thought before he zoomed around the building in a blur dropping all the criminals on the pavement before he went back inside rescuing the last criminal until he was sent flying forward throwing the man to safety while he crashed into a parked car before he lost consciousness.

Not knot the future event that will transpire.

The room was warm and comforting as a lone person sat in wait with a coffee mug and a device that showed various teens and students fighting this man was none other than Prof. Ozpin but before he could switch another camera a door opened causing him to look up and see his good friend standing patiently

"Glynda, to what pleasure do I have to have you in my office?" greeted Ozpin setting his scroll down with a smile as Glynda stepped forward showing very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green behind her thin rectangular glasses. Along with white long-sleeved suit that had exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tightened near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands, her lower body wore a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings with black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside with a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"I may have found a new student… but he's immature" said Glynda causing Ozpin to frown as she slid a scroll to his preferable vision making him frown as he saw a teen boy battling against thugs and the white fang with ease making him focus as the criminals were sent back by a wave of electricity.

"Glynda do we have his where about?" said Ozpin causing Glynda to nod before she sighed following him in annoyance.

"_Hey Isaac! Can you hear me kid!?_"questioned Ultan as Isaac slept on the car in silence snoring until he gasped in pain coughing as he fell off the hood standing up grudgingly before he felt his right arm sear with pain making him hiss until he felt it slowly heal as he turned to the burning warehouse whistling in surprise at his lucky escape making him stand in silence until he limped away letting his leg heal until he came to a dead end breathing heavily until he heard footsteps behind him making him tense as he felt a friendly presence along with a annoyed one making him turn and see a man and woman who radiated with annoyance before it vanished at the sight of his well being finally healed

"So I take it you're with the police, because I had nothing to do with the explosion" said Isaac fully turning to the duo before he felt his vision haze at his confusion

'_Ultan, what's wrong?' _thought Isaac as he looked down to his hands staggering slightly

"_You've lost a lot of blood, you need to rest, I sense no ill will from those two so trust me ok__" _said Ultan causing Isaac chuckle before he fell in a cartoonish fashion seeing the small trail of blood from the way he came from closing his eyes tiredly.

**And thank you, thank you I hope you all enjoyed that so please review and if you don't like it don't yell in my face just politely state my mistakes so please stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

Visar Hopp  
(Showing hope)

**I own nothing of RWBY sadly so please continue reading this chapter will also show Weiss and Ruby as friends in a funny way hope you enjoy**

'Remind me never to do that again' thought Isaac in a groan, not noticing the room around him shine with lights as he regained consciousness until his eyes blinked in surprise. How did he get to a hospital? And another question is.

"Where am I exactly?" said Isaac leaning up to notice a tube connected to his right wrist making him shiver as he pulled it out letting what remains of a red liquid drip until it flowed into his wrist making his face go green until the scene was over allowing him to walk forward until he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room… to his left sat a man with a smile placing a mug on the coffee stool

"So you must be the vigilante known as Caballero Blanco, its an honor meeting you face to face and a little surprising to find out you're a faunus" said the man causing Isaac to grab his ears in worry until he noticed the man smiling happily

"Don't worry I don't plan on ruining you're reputation, but in other words I'd like to reinforce it" said the man standing up to show his true height making Isaac blink as the man tossed him his Ninjato in its sheath

"My name is Prof. Ozpin, I've heard quite about you young man" said Ozpin causing Isaac to narrow his eyes suspiciously until he sheathed his Ninjato firmly after securing it around his waist thankful his clothing was not taken off

"And what do you mean by reinforce it sir?" questioned Isaac causing Ozpin to smile at the question

"I want you to attend my school, you have the skill and agility of a Hunter would have I wish to teach you further skills with you're permission of course" said Ozpin causing Isaac to frown before he scoffed while turning around to leave

"Sorry but I'm not…" said Isaac opening the door before he froze

'_**I'm sorry to say this but, I think we should attend**__**'**_ said Ultan causing Isaac to resist the hold until he sensed a stronger hold making him listen

'_**If you don't listen to me than I'll just take over your body!we both know this is what **_**she'd **_**want**__**' **_said Ultan causing Isaac to freeze at the memory of losing the one person that gave him purpose making his hands shake until he clenched them tightly before turning to the Professor with a smirk

"On second thought, Would I have to pay to attend?" said Isaac causing Ozpin to smile with pride

"No charge at all, although you'd have to wear uniform. But I'm sure you'd fix it to you're fashion so feel free to do that…" said Ozpin causing Isaac to smirk before Ozpin walked by him moving to the left down a hall making Ultan and Isaac frown as they followed him until they came to a kitchen where a tray of cookies sat until Ozpin lifted it up and carried it to a room where Ultan sensed two female souls inside

"But there is someone who would like to meet you" said a voice causing Isaac to frown as he followed into the room seeing a girl in a red hood and black blouse that had red trimmings, making them both make eye contact for minutes until Ozpin gained her attention leaving Isaac to his thoughts feeling his chest to feel his heart racing

"Ruby rose" commented Ozpin happily

'_**Isaac and Red sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes marriage-'**_

'_Shut it Ultan!' growled Isaac mentally causing a chuckle to be heard inside his head making a faint blush to appear before he cut the mental connection_

"You have silver eyes" said Ozpin as Isaac stood in silence as Ruby stuttered nervously

"So where did you learn to fight like this?" questioned Ozpin nodding the a scroll that showed the girl fighting with a scythe making Ultan interested

'_**Holy cow, that's like my brothers scythe'**_ said Ultan confusing Isaac until he shrugged it off

""Uh s..Signal academy" answered Ruby causing Isaac to blink in surprise at her movements

"They taught you how to use one of the most deadliest weapon ever designed?" questioned Ozpin causing Isaac to frown as he took the scroll from Ozpin

"I see" said Ozpin who set the plate of cookies down letting Isaac take one cookie while Ruby chowed down on the plate much to Isaac and Ultan's surprise both blinking as the plate was half empty of cookies

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..." said Ozpin causing Isaac to raise an eyebrow

"Thash my Unkle, sorry that's my uncle Qrow, he'sa teacher at signal I was complete garbage until he took me in and now I'm all like hwaa ,chaa" said Ruby causing Isaac to smirk playfully

"So I've noticed" said Ozpin causing Ultan to become interested

"And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" said Ozpin causing Isaac to lose track of Ruby's words

"Do you know who I am?" questioned Ozpin with a splendid motion

"Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon" said Ruby happily as she looked to Isaac who wore Ultan's mask

"And you're Caballero Blanco, the vigilante" added Ruby causing Isaac to nod in greeting before their attention went back to Ozpin

"Hello/Sup" said the duo of men making Ruby giggle as they looked at each other both smiling sheepishly

"Nice to meet you both" said Ruby happily

"So you want to come to my school?..." said Ozpin turning to Isaac who shrugged before he turned back to Ruby

"More than anything" said Ruby dreamily causing Isaac to chuckle as Ozpin turned to Glynda who rolled her eyes in displeasure

"Well okay" said Ozpin causing Ruby to smile

(Time skip to the air ship whatever its called)

Everything was normal for Isaac who stood in casual clothing on the ship unnoticed by most of the students as he attempted to comfort a teen with blonde hair who held his mouth which caused Isaac to slowly back away until he noticed Ruby talking to a girl with blonde golden hair that flowed down her back

'_**And here comes the smoking hot sister**_' commented Ultan as they both noticed her clothing which looked way too inviting but the duo resisted the urge as Isaac stood beside Ruby unnoticed by the little red girl

"I don't wanna be "the bee's knees". I don't wanna be any kind of "knees"! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees." Argued Ruby causing Isaac to chuckle, startling the girl at his sudden appearance making him smirk as her sister held her bridal style while frowning

"Uh who are you?" questioned the blonde girl causing Isaac to smile normally

"My name is Isaac Jones" greeted Isaac saluting casually with two fingers making Ruby frown at the familiar motion until her sister smiled

"Well my Names Yang , this is my sister yang" said the blonde girl making Isaac nod before a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared after replacing a news report

'_**Heads up vomit boy incoming to the right'**_ warned Ultan causing Isaac to step back as the blonde boy ran by not noticing a small drop of vomit to appear on Yang's shoes making him panic as he stepped back until Ruby noticed the vomit

"Oh! Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" said Ruby causing Isaac to hold in a laugh at the cartoonish actions before Ruby was left standing at the window

"So I'd take it the voice doesn't remind you of anyone?" questioned Isaac causing Ruby to turn around and freeze seeing the mask of Ultan in Isaac's hands while he made a shush motion with the other before the mask faded away

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Isaac" said Ruby with a smile beside Isaac

"Like wise" agreed Isaac before an hour passed did the ship dock to a cliff allowing the students to exit showing Isaac the buildings of the academy making Ultan gasp in awe

"Well its impressive" commented Isaac letting Ultan out to walk beside him taking a civilian form before they walked forward looking at the scenery until Isaac noticed Ruby being yelled at by a girl in white causing Ultan to sigh as he followed after Isaac standing at the sidelines as the girl yelled at Ruby

"Uh excuse me" said Isaac attempting to halt the yelling only to fall on death ears as the girl continued to yell shaking a vial of dust until both god and faunus to panic as a cloud of red flew in the air

"OH SHIT!" yelled the duo startling the girls before Ruby sneezed causing the cloud to explode with the girl in white and Ruby to crash into Isaac leaving Ultan in the cloud covered in soot before he brushed himself off turning around to see Isaac on the ground in a comical situation with both girls on him

"But I don't want to go to school mommy" said Isaac sleepily causing the girl in white to blush before she jumped off of him holding in a laugh as Ruby sat up from his crotch blushing bright red as she stood beside the girl

"We can both agree to never speak of this" offered the girl in white causing Ruby to nod nervously before the girl walked away with her luggage just as Isaac was lifted up by Ultan who greeted Ruby with a salute like Isaac who stood up shakily standing weakly until the boy who vomited before nervously greeted the trio who happily invited him into the group of friends

Five minutes later

"I'm just saying Motion sickness isn't a strong suit" said the boy who introduced himself to be Jaune Arc as the group continued forward until Ruby showed the scythe she holds like a child letting them talk until Jaune questioned of where to go which led them to the auditorium which had all the new students

"Hey that's my sister, I'll see you guys later" said Ruby leaving Isaac and Jaune beside each other both sighing

"Great now where am I gonna find a badass and quirky girl to talk to" commented Jaune before walking off leaving Isaac and Ultan near the door crossing their arms before they saw Ozpin on the stage

"I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Said Ozpin causing Isaac and Ultan to frown

"That's a bit harsh for his standards" commented Ultan causing Isaac to nod in agreement before they followed the chattering students until they noticed the students preparing for bed

"Well I'd say try to get lucky but you're in public" said Ultan causing Isaac to turn and glare at his partner who chuckled as he vanished in a bolt of lightning that made the lights flicker slightly

"He better not cause a power outage" growled Isaac before he sat down on a sleeping bag rubbing his eyes before he saw Weiss and Ruby talking casually both giggling until they saw Isaac watching with a frown making them both blush while he shrugged it off smiling until he saw Jaune wearing a onesie

'Oh god and he's supposed to be a lady killer' thought Isaac before falling asleep

**Ok I believe I forgot most of the episodes so please hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review**


End file.
